Deadly Promise
by skydreamer211
Summary: Lucy gets kicked out of the guild and takes up a new life as a Saberooth. When she decides to compete in the Grand Magic Games, Natu will be surprised and shocked to see her because, well, duh, SHE'S IN SABERTOOTH! But also because of how much her power has strengthened. I really don't want Lucy to be an assassin. BUT THIS WILL BE A StiCy!
1. Chapter 1

**AN=== Have I ever put a disclaimer up before? I don't think so. Well here it is. I don't own Fairy Tail, Soul Eater, or Twilight. Oh, this is Lucy the Celestial Dragon rewritten. I didn't like how it was so short. Check back soon for updates!**

Deadly Promises

Chapter 1

Lucy POV

Lisanna has been back for two months. I mean, I get why everybody is fawning over her, but still. I've been going on solo missions for six weeks because Team Natsu wants to catch up with her. I'm not mad at her or anything, but seriously. I guess I was really just a replacement for her.

_(Flashback)_

_Lucy was listening to Levy talk, so her back was turned when Gray and Natsu sat down next to her at the bar. They were talking about her! Her ears pricked up, but what she heard made her stomach twist. "No, Lucy isn't really important. She's just a replacement for Lisanna." Natsu said. "I completely agree with you for once. She's so weak." Gray agreed. "Yeah, during battles she just sits in her clock thing and summons spirits to hide behind." Lucy got up very quickly and left. The next day, Gray and Natsu acted like nothing had happened._

_(Flashback ends)_

(Next Day)

I walked into the guild and as soon as I sat down, Natsu came up to me with a sheepish expression. He was holding hands with Lisanna. "Hey, Luce. Can I talk to you?" "Yeah." I agreed with a suspicious face. He sat down next to me with Lisanna clinging onto his arm like he was the last lifeboat on the _Titanic._ "Well," he started, "since Lisanna and me are dating, would you mind leaving the team for her? I mean, since she was on the original team and all." I laughed dryly. Suddenly, my hand shot out and grabbed his shirt and his face to mine. "Listen, you little bastard. I've been going on solo missions for six weeks now, because you wanted to catch up with your favorite resurrected princess." I spat, and turned to Lisanna. "No offense to you. I actually have no problem with you. Him, however," I turned back to Natsu. "How could you! You bastard! You pretended to be my friend, when all this time you were just using me! _I hate you!"_ With that, I dropped him to the floor, and stomped up the stairs to Master's office.

I pushed directly into Master's office. I strode up to his desk and slammed my hand down. "I need you to remove my guild mark, Master." He stared at me for a minute, then nodded and rubbed my hand. While he was doing that, he asked, "Why, child?" "That bastard kicked me off his team for _her._" He sighed. "I suspected this would happen. Very well child, you are free." I inspected my hand. It had no sign of the pink mark anywhere. I thanked Master, then stomped back downstairs. I strode right over to Natsu and shoved my mark-less hand in his face while grabbing him by the scarf. "See this!" I shouted. By now, the entire guild was staring at us in shock. "I..I don't see anything!" he gasped out. "Exactly." I let him drop and walked over to Lisanna. She looked terrified of me, like she thought I was going to hit her. Instead I pulled her into a hug. "If he gives you any trouble at all, call me. I will leave my number on a piece of paper at my apartment. I whispered in her ear. With that, I glided to the doors, pausing only once to glare back at Natsu. "Oh, and Natsu?" He glanced up, his eyes wary. "Thanks for breaking my heart." With that, I walked out of Fairy Tail's doors. Forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Now, I know I haven't updated this story in a while, but here is the second chapter! Ciao! **

Deadly Promises

Chapter 2

Lucy POV

After walking out on Natsu, I took a walk to clear my head and somehow ended up at Sabertooth. I sat down at a bench outside the guild to try and clear my head. Unfortunately, I didn't realize the bench next to it was occupied by a man with dark hair. I sat down and put my head in my hands, and whispered, "Why, Natsu? Why did you choose her? Why did you make me leave?" I got up and was heading in the direction of the park when the man stopped me by saying, "If you don't mind me asking, why did you leave Fairy Tail?" I gasped and whirled around. "Wha-Who are you? How do you know I'm from Fairy Tail?" I demanded. He sighed. "You just said it. By the way, I think you are a very powerful mage. Would you like to join Sabertooth?" I agreed, and he introduced me to the members and got my official guild stamp. I learned that his name was Rogue, and that his partner's name was Sting. His Exceed is so cute! Rogue's, that is. Not Sting's. They agreed to train me in martial arts if I promised to take part in the Grand Magic Games. So, I said yes. I know Fairy Tail will be there, but I don't care. I won't hide anymore!

_(Time skip to Grand Magic Games)_

"Kya-hahahaha!" I laughed as I watched Sting try to keep from throwing up. He glared at me weakly. "S-Shut up, blondie!" "Don't call me blondie, Mr. Stingy Bee!" I glared at him. It seemed like a minute had gone by before we were there. We got out, and Rufus, Orga, and I ran to the huge flying labyrinth that would determine which eight teams would remain in the Games. The dragon slayers exited more slowly. We quickly ran through the maze. It was easy because Rufus had everything memorized. "Alright!" The camera man shouted. "Here comes Sabertooth! And coming in after, we have: Mermaid Heel! Raven Tail! Fairy Tail! Blue Pegasus! Lamia Scale! And Quatro Cerberus!" I mentally flinched at the mention of Fairy Tail. The camera man shouted, "And here is the first task! First task is called 'Hidden'! One participant from each team is sent to different places in Magnolia. You win one point every time you attack and opponent. The competitors are, Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth. Nullpudding from Raven Tail. Lyon Vastia from Lamia Scale. Eve Tearm, Beth Vanderwood from Mermaid Heel, Yaeger from Quatro Cerberus. Juvia Lockser from Fairy Tail B, and Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail A. Begin!"

"Good luck, Rufus!" I said. He smirked. "No worries Lucy. I have every competitor memorized." He disappeared inside the maze and came out ten minutes later, still smirking. He had defeated every clone. I sighed in relief. Next we moved on to the battles. I was up first, against Flare Corona. She looked _deranged._ That's the only word I have for it. "Lucy Heartfilia from Sabertooth and Flare Corona from Raven Tail! Begin!" I quickly moved into the arena and lashed out a quick kick to her stomach. She easily dodged it, and untied her thick braids. One of them turned into a wolf thing and lashed at me, but I sliced it off the braid. Well, apparently Flare is _very_ protective of her hair. We battled for a few minutes, until I finally got bored and started chanting, "Survey the heavens and open them wide. Through the shining of all the stars in heaven, make them known to me. O eighty-eight signs, shine…URANOMETRIA!" The attack caught her off guard and she hit the ground, hard. I finally looked up at the spectator stands, where the other teams were, along with the rest of team Sabertooth. I braced myself, then looked to the stand where Fairy Tail was.


	3. Shooting Down Natsu

**Hi! Here is the next chapter of Deadly Promise! Don't forget to check out my best friend's stories! She is OpenOtaku, so check her stories out, mmmkay? Enjoy!**

Before anything could happen, I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around mt waist and lift me into the air. I shrieked and turned around, ready to punch whoever it was. I sighed in relief when it was only my boyfriend, Sting. Yes, Sting and I are dating. I leaned in and kissed him. "Now," I smiled, 'put me down. People are staring." He groaned but reluctantly put me down, but didn't let go of my hand. I glanced back up at the stands. Fairy Tail's teams were staring at me in shock. I smirked up at them. I carefully scanned the stands for Natsu. He was staring at me too. I death-glared at him before the announcer interrupted us by saying, "The match goes to Lucy Heartfilia of Sabertooth! Next up, we have Sting Eucliffe from Sabertooth against Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail! Begin!" Sting growled when Natsu's name was mentioned, and turned to the arena. I smiled and walked back up to where the rest of our team was sitting. Rogue patted the seat next to him, and I sat down. Sting was facing off against Natsu, and it looked like they were having a glaring contest. Sting caught him off-guard by using his white dragon's roar, and Natsu was thrown backwards. He got up and quickly followed up with a counter-attack of "Fire Dragon's Roar!" Sting easily dodged and fired back with, "White Dragon's Claw!" Natsu was thrown to the ground, and this time he didn't get up again. The announcer shouted, "And the match goes to Sting of Sabertooth!" Sting, smirking, loped up to where we were sitting and kissed me quickly. "And that puts an end to the matches for the day!" Grinning, we got up from our sears, but were quickly stopped by a voice shouting, "Luce! Hey! Lucy!"

Groaning, I turned around slowly. Natsu was yelling from where he was sitting, with the rest of his team. "_What? _What could you possibly want now?" I shot at him. He flinched slightly, and I grinned inwardly. _Point for me._ I thought. "We wanted to know if you would come visit us later!" I shot Sting and Rogue a glance of disbelief. They shrugged. _Your call. _I groaned, and turned to face them again. "Why would I ever do that? I thought you didn't want me anymore. Isn't that why you kicked me out?" Rogue and Sting growled softly under their breaths. Natsu drooped visibly. "Hn. Didn't think so." I turned away and walked off with the rest of my team. It was me, Rogue, Sting, Orga, and Rufus. Sting slung his arm around my waist and kissed me gently. From far off, I vaguely heard Natsu's sigh of disappointment. _Well, you lost the rights to that when you kicked me out, Natsu._ I thought to myself.


	4. Slow dancing with Sting

**I don't own anything besides my OC'S, which don't make an appearance in this story. Happy reading!**

I walked off the field with the rest of my team, until we got back to where our guild was staying. I walked inside with Sting and Rogue, Orga and Rufus choosing to stay outside. We walked down to my bedroom, and Sting flopped down on the couch while Rogue popped a movie into the DVD player. When the opening credits flicked on, I squeaked and clutched on to Sting in terror. "I hate horror movies! They give me nightmares!" He laughed and gently situated me so that I was leaning against him in a more comfortable position. "Well, that's what you have me for." I grinned up at him. "I know."

Rogue and Sting stared at the screen, but I hid my face in the blanket. Finally, when it was over, I suggested we go dancing to celebrate our wins. Rogue said, "Well, I know you and Sting have each other, but what about me?" We stared at him like he was crazy. "You go with Yukino, duh!" I exclaimed. He glared at me but sighed. "Fine. I'll go ask." She said yes, of course, and we quickly got dressed and asked Rufus if he knew any good dance clubs. He thought for a moment. "I believe there is one called Lima. It isn't far from here, just a couple minutes if you walk." We thanked him and left. When we got there, the club was semi-full. We checked in with the bouncer, showed him our ID's, and strolled inside. There was a good song on the speakers, and I dragged Sting onto the dance floor.

He put his hands on my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck. We swayed there like that for a couple minutes. Over his shoulder, I spotted a head of pink hair up at the DJ table. _Natsu!_ He seemed to be trying to convince the DJ of something, but apparently didn't succeed because he stomped off in a huff. He spotted me then, slow-dancing with Sting, and a bunch of emotions crossed his face. One of them being disappointment, anger, hurt, and shock. Wow. I didn't know that many emotions could cross a person's face at once. He turned away, and Sting whispered in my ear, "I love you." I smiled back at him and said, "I love you more." He smirked, but over his shoulder I could see Natsu's back stiffen and he quickened his pace, speeding up until he disappeared into the crowd.


	5. Aera and Water Magic

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Bite me.**

**Deadly Promise**

**Chapter 5**

"Ugh." I stretched, just waking up. I looked over to my other side, and saw Sting in much the same state as I was. I smiled softly, remembering the events of last night. Sting had told me he loved me. I quickly got up and got dressed in a purple tank top and loose black pants.(**One of my favorite outfits.)** Then I stealthily crept over to the bed and shook Sting awake. He grumbled, and flopped his arm weakly at me. I shook him again and this time he got up. He got dressed in a T-shirt and jeans, and I grabbed his hand and we walked outside like that. Rogue was the first one to notice us. He nodded in greeting. I smiled back, and Sting, still groggy, just nodded back. We went outside to look for Orga and Rufus. They were already out on the arena. We went and sat down next to them, just as the announcer said, "Good morning, and welcome to the second day of the Grand Magic Games!"

"The first event is called Water Battle! The competitors are: Lucy Heartfilia from Sabertooth; Juvia Loxar from Fairy Tail team A; Gray Fullbuster from Fairy Tail B; (Fill in the rest of the competitors)!" I quickly got up and walked over to the giant bubble filled with water in the arena. Everyone else was already there. We all stepped into the bubble, and the announcer shouted, "Begin!" I quickly kicked out Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus, and turned to face the rest of the competitors. Only Juvia and Gray were left. I decided to take out Juvia first, since she had water magic. I quickly summoned Aquarius and told her to take out Juvia, but **not **me. She smirked and lifted her jar above her head, and Juvia was knocked out of the bubble. Finally it was just me and Gray left. I smirked and turned to face him. He looked a bit scared, but that look was quickly replaced by one of determination. He summoned a bunch of swords and aimed them at me, but I quickly executed a perfect backflip, and stayed like that for a minute until the swords had disappeared. Then I dropped down from my perch and faced Gray again. This time, he had a look of absolute shock and astonishment on his face. "Whoa. How the hell do you do that?" he asked. "Do what?" I replied. He scowled. "Hang like that for a full minute! Even Laxus couldn't do that!" "Oh, really? Like this?" As I spoke, I solidified the water and pushed off in a flip, using my Aera magic to stay floating for about thirty seconds. Gray stared up at me in shock, his jaw dropping open. "Yes!" he exclaimed. I smirked. "It's easy. All you have to do is have Aera magic. But that's not why we're here, is it?" I took advantage of his shock and kicked him out of the bubble. The announcer shouted, "Lucy is the winner!" I stepped out of the bubble and walked over to my team.

(Normal P.O.V)

Natsu watched as Lucy walked over to team Sabertooth. Sting wrapped his arm around her bare shoulders, and Natsu growled. How dare he put his filthy hands on _his _Luce! But, she wasn't really Natsu's anymore. Sting said something that Natsu, with his dragon hearing, was easily able to pick up. He said, "Did he ask you how you did it?" Lucy giggled and said, "Yeah. I swear his jaw was on the floor. I forgot no one knew about my Aera magic but you guys." Sting and Orga laughed loudly. "I bet to him, you looked like the angel of death." Lucy pouted. "Hey, I said an angel." "Yes, but one of death." He grinned. "Well, you wanted revenge, didn't you?" Natsu's ears perked up. Revenge? "Yeah, but not against Lisanna, Levy, or Wendy, They didn't do anything." Sting nodded. "That makes sense. But are you sure about that animal takeover girl? Isn't she the reason you were kicked out?" Lucy said sternly, "I will not take revenge on Lisanna. She didn't do anything. It wasn't her decision to kick me out. It was all Team Natsu." Sting sighed. "Fine. Hey, the matches are up next." The announcer shouted, "Next are the matches! First up is Rufus Lohr from Sabertooth against Hibiki Lates from Blue Pegasus!" That match was over in a matter of seconds. "Whoa! That was a quick match. Next up is Lucy Heartfilia from Sabertooth against Natsu Dragneel from Fairy Tail!" I cracked my knuckles, grinning. This would be fun.


	6. Defeat, Concert and Erza!

**Hey guys, I'm finally updating! Yay! So, this is the next chapter of Deadly Promise. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: We've established that I don't own Fairy Tail.**

Lucy POV

I strode confidently down to the field whre Natsu was waiting. He eyed me curiously, as if determining the threat I posed. I saw that he didn't think I was dangerous. I smirked evilly. He was going to get a surprise. The announcer told us to start, and Natsu rushed at me with his fire dragon's roar. I waited until he was almost going to hit me, then I backflipped up over his head, landed on my feet, and kicked him in the back, making him fall over. I smiled. He quickly got up and spun to face me. I smirked at him, and he blinked disbelievingly. I could tell he didn't believe I was that dangerous. He threw his fire dragon's claw at me, and I easily dodged it. I used my superspeed and threw Natsu to the ground and held him down. After the announcer said that I was the winner, I calmly let him up and went back to my teammates, not even breathing heavily. Sting smiled at me, and I grinned happily at him. Natsu was still getting up, and he wiped the back of his hand across his face.

Erza POV

I could not believe what I was seeing. Lucy, weak little Lucy, defeated Natsu in a matter of minutes? I had seen a bit of what she could do in the water bubble, but this was completely different. I watched her closely as she made her way back to her team. She wasn't even breathing heavily! I cautiously walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She spun around, her eyes boring holes into my skull. Once she saw that it was me, her eyes narrowed and she glared at me without really seeing me. I spoke cautiously. "Hello Lucy. I see you've gotten stronger since you left." She laughed coldly. "Since I left? Don't you mean since you kicked me out?" I flinched slightly at her harsh words. "No, I mean since you left." "Uh, no. You definitely kicked me out. You told me I was too weak and that I should go train on my own." Her boyfriend, Sting, glared at me. "I'm pretty sure Luce doesn't want to talk to you. You should leave before she hurts you." I laughed. "Lucy? Hurt me? Please." Lucy whipped around and stared me down. "You still think I'm weak, even after I beat Juvia, Gray, and Natsu? Fine. You'll be sorry after I beat your pathetic ass." Without warning, she flipped over me and kicked me in the back. She held a dagger to the back oof my neck. "Now, don't make me tell you again. Get out." She took the dagger off of my neck and hauled me to my feet. I walked away, back to my wide-eyed team, except for Levy, Lisanna, and Wendy. I sighed and trudged past them into my tent, but not before I ehard the announcement, "There will be a concert tonight for all guilds who want to play. It is tonight at 8 pm in the arena."

Time Skip

Lucy POV

Once I heard the announcement about the concert, I made Sting and Rogue promise to do it with me. W were going to do a couple song we/I had written. First up was Fallen Angels, then Fight Like A Girl, then I Know Where You Sleep, and finally, The Legacy. For the songs, we had dressed up like the band Black Veil Brides. I was Andy Biersack, Sting was Ashley Purdy, and Rogue was Jinxx. We climbed up on the stage to cheers from our guild. The announcer guy shouted, "First up, we have Sabertooth with four songs. Fallen Angels, Fight Like A Girl, I know Where You Sleep, and finally The Legacy." He bowed and jumped off the stage. I nodded to Sting and Rogue, and they started playing.

Scream, shout  
Scream, shout,  
We are the fallen angels

We are the in between, cast down as sons of war  
Struck to the earth like lightning, on this world we're torn  
We won't cause the pain, of living out their law  
Take joy in who you are, we know our wings are flawed

We're bored to death in heaven  
And down alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We scream (We scream) we shout (We shout)  
We are the fallen angels  
We scream (We scream) We shout  
Whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh

To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow,  
We scream (We scream) we shout whoa,  
We are the fallen angels

Follow the morning star, A light when darkness fell  
The passion left unholy, now you find yourself,  
We have nowhere to go, no one to wish us well,  
A cry to find our home, our stories they will tell

We're bored to death in heaven  
And down alone in hell  
We only want to be ourselves

We scream (We scream) we shout (We shout)  
We are the fallen angels  
We scream (We scream)  
We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh,

To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow,  
We scream (We scream) we shout whoa,  
We are the fallen angels

_[Instrumental]_

Scream, shout, we are the fallen angels  
Scream, shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh

We scream (We scream) we shout (We shout)  
We are the fallen angels  
We scream (We scream), We shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh

To those who sing alone, no need to feel this sorrow,  
We scream (We scream) we shout whoa,  
We are the fallen angels

We scream, we shout, we are the fallen angels,  
We scream, we shout, whoa-oh, whoa-oh-oh-ohh,  
Whoa-oh-oh-ohh  
We shout whoa, we are the fallen angels.

I even sang the screamo parts. We had a blast with it, me screaming the lyrics and Sting rocking out on the bass. Then I ran backstage and washed all of the makeup off. I changed into a ripped tshirt and white capri pants. I threw my hair up into a messy bun and grabbed my guitar case. Sting and Rogue were still out there, setting up for the next song. I cracked my knuckles and walked out on stage. I started playing and after a moment, began singing.

My heart is a weapon of war  
My voice is my weapon of choice  
An eye for an eye,  
A heart for a heart,  
A soul for a soul.  
We fight for the dream,  
We fight to the death,  
We fight for control.

There is no such thing as justice,  
All the best that we can hope for is revenge  
A hostile takeover,  
An absolute rebellion to the end.  
This is our battle cry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm giving you a head start,  
You're going to need it,  
'Cause I fight like a girl

I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

We are under attack  
What is the body count?  
I've lost track  
If nobody's mentioned how this will end,  
Then I'll be the first  
there are more of US than there are of you,  
So show me your worst

There is no such thing as justice,  
All the best that we can hope for is revenge  
A hostile takeover,  
An absolute rebellion to the end.  
This is our battle cry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
I'm giving you a head start,  
You're going to need it,  
'Cause I fight like a girl  
I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

I'll get my revenge on the world or a least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands,  
Well, I know that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

It's so easy to kill,  
This I learned by watching you  
If I have to, I will,  
It's not pretty but it's true  
I am through lying still,  
just a body to be  
Beaten, fucked, and if I'm lucky, left for dead,  
So who's scary now?

No mercy, it's a bit too late,  
The game is on  
Don't run, don't hide, don't wait  
'Cause if we've got no honor,  
Then we've got no shame,  
If it's in self-defense,  
Then we will take no blame

This is our battlecry  
Oh oh oh oh oh oh  
Even if you're only a boy,  
you can  
Fight like a girl

I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.  
I'll get my revenge on the world or at least 49% of the people in it  
And if I end up with blood on my hands  
Well, I know, that you'll understand,  
'Cause I fight like a girl.

I finshed with a bow and listened to the people screaming for more. I grinned. The next song was one of my personal favorites.

I know, the sickening thoughts that slither around your head  
I know, the gluttonous guilt that buried me in your bed  
Manipulate me if you can, go on and fool me like your biggest fan

I know, the arrogant pride that poisons the truth you hear  
I know, the bigoted tongue that tears apart all your fears  
Pontificate, you faded star, go on and show them who you really are

You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
You can fake it on stage  
Crawl from your cage  
Search and destroy  
You can kill and depend on it  
I know your tainted flesh  
I know your filthy soul  
I know each trick you played  
Whore you laid  
Dream you stole  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
I know the secrets that you keep  
I know where you sleep

I know, the illness behind the image that you create  
I know, the tedious need to turn all your love into hate  
You poor pathetic paranoid, is it just me or do you secretly enjoy it?

You can lie to the papers  
(You can lie)  
You can hide from the press  
(You can hide)  
You can fake it on stage  
(Fake)  
Crawl from your cage  
(Crawl)  
Search and destroy  
(Search)  
You can kill and depend on it  
(Kill)  
I know your tainted flesh  
(You can hide)  
I know your filthy soul  
(You can hide)  
I know each trick you played  
(You can fake it if you try)  
Whore you laid  
Dream you stole  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
I know the secrets that you keep  
I know where you sleep

Sleep, Sleep, Sleep

You play the victim very well  
You build yourself indulgent hell  
You wanted someone to understand you  
Well be careful what you wish for because I do  
You've got a fancy turn of phrase  
You set your trap  
You made your plays  
You're so fond of games  
You must never lose  
Funny how the only one in your bed is you

You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
(Fake, crawl, search, kill)  
You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
Fake, crawl, search, kill

Oh my god, Oh my god  
I touched you  
I can never live it down  
I can never live it down  
God save the queen  
I loved you  
I can never live it down  
I can never live it down  
Oh, oh, I fucked you  
I can never live it down  
I can never live it down  
I can never live it down

I know the sickening thoughts that slither around your head  
I know the gluttonous guilt that buried me in your - shh! - bed

You can lie to the papers  
You can hide from the press  
You can fake it on stage  
Crawl from your cage  
Search and destroy  
You can kill and depend on it  
I know your tainted flesh  
I know your filthy soul  
I know each trick you played  
Whore you laid  
Dream you stole  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it  
I know the bed in the room in the wall  
In the house where you got what you wanted and ruined it all  
I know the secrets that you keep  
I know where you sleep

I'm wishing you the best of luck and by the way  
(Your poetry sucks)  
I'm wishing you the best of luck and by the way  
(Your poetry sucks)  
I'm wishing you the best of luck and by the way  
(Your poetry sucks)  
I'm wishing you the best of luck and by the way

I ran backstage and quickly made up my face again to be rocker chick again. My face had black knives on it. I nodded to myself in the mirror and ran out again.

Racing faster,  
Escape disaster,  
Partners in crime will leave their mark  
We make our own way,  
No thoughts of yesterday,  
Black hearts of chrome and battle scars  
(Chrome and battle scars)  
Oh.

The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
Long leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,

We came from nothing,  
But promise one thing,  
We'll change the world with these guitars,  
So listen closely,  
And don't stop working,  
No one can tell you who you are  
(Tell you who you are)  
Oh,

The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
Long leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,  
The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
On leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,

Aaaahhh-ouch, go!

Run  
(Run)  
Run  
Never look back!  
Run  
(Run)  
Run  
Never look back!  
Run  
Run  
Run  
Never look back!  
Run!

The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
Long leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,  
The legacy,  
Born from a dream,  
On leather wings,  
Rose from the streets,  
With the hands on destiny,

We bowed and left the stage.


End file.
